Twisted Circumstances
by UnknownDiamond
Summary: What happens if some things had been changed? I haven't read Hana Yori Dango for a while so this may be missing some things. Based on if Tsukasa had decided to stay in New York the first time.


**Twisted Circumstances**

In a bar full of dancing, drinking and partying, Makino Tsukushi sits with the F3 (Hanazawa Rui, Mimisaka Akira and Nishikado Soujirou) and, of course, the girls (Shigeru and Sakurako). The group is joking and laughing, enjoying the night being surrounded by strangers dancing in the dark.

Soujirou leans in toward the table to tell a secret, "So I did what I had to do and left the relationship before she got attached." He leans back and laughs with the other F3 and Sakurako.

"Soujirou!" Exclaims Makino, "That's so bad! How could you treat her like that?" She says with a huff. Then she smiles, "One day it's going to bite you in the butt!"

Everyone laughs.

"Aw, you don't have to worry about me, Makino. You should be focusing on what you and Rui will do when the time comes," he grins and raises his eyebrows suggestively. Makino blushes a scarlet red with Akira laughing at her and teasing her in the background.

"Geez," Rui says while laying his head down on his arms, "what makes you think that we haven't already?"

Makino smacks his head. "What are you saying Rui!" She turns to everyone, "We haven't done anything!"

"It's okay, Tsukushi," Shigeru comforts her, "You can trusts us."

"Shigeru! Really! We didn't do anything!"

_And so with the return of Japan's #1 son, Doumyouji Tsukasa, everyone is watching to see what he will do next. And here we are, live with one of our anchors._

And there he is, Doumyouji Tsukasa, with his cold, snake eyes in an Armani business suit, on national television, looking right at the group watching him. Or it seems like it while he answers the reporters questions.

"_Doumyouji-san, what do you plan to do now that you're back here in Japan?" The reporter asks._

"_Well," he replies with an almost bored look, "I've already started some business which will be finished shortly."_

"_And what business matters do you have to improve on as the successor of a __multibillion corporate empire?"_

"_We will be improving on some areas which we lack. The purchase of several __businesses in Japan will help with this."_

"_Any hints at all?" Implores the reporter._

"_No." He states blankly. Then barks out a laugh so unlike the Doumyouji of __Eitoku High. "Actually, we'll be taking over three businesses, to be a little more __specific."_

"_Really?" Surprised to be allowed this far in questioning the reporter tries for __more. "Any more details?"_

"_Just some minor ones." He pauses to look into the camera. "The businesses to __be run by the Doumyouji Corporation is the Hanazawa company, the Mimisaka __company, and the Nishikado Tea Ceremony industry." He gives a slight grin. _"_And most of the papers have already been signed." He turns and walks away __giving the camera a wave over his shoulder._

_As you saw, apparently Doumyouji Tsukasa is making his debut in Japan by __buying the businesses of the other three major corporations controlling Japan's economy._

"What!" Yells Shigeru, "Tsukasa's back?"

"And taking over Japan, looks like," Sakurako says with a grin.

The F3 and Makino can only stare in shock at the person who five years ago was a major part of their lives.

"I…I…He's back?" Stammers Tsukushi.

"Why!" She suddenly yells, "Why now! After five years of nothing?"

Rui just continues to stare at the television now talking about the weather, while everyone else cringes at the outburst.

"Come on, Tsukushi," Soujirou begins.

"No! Don't you dare defend him, Soujirou!" She counters, "One of your best friends bolted, didn't contact any of you and you still try to defend him!"

Akira joins the conversation, "Of course we're upset that he left without a real goodbye or any updates, but-"

"And he's taking over each of your families' businesses!" Tsukushi starts to slow down looking a little more pale and shocked than before. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"We'll go find out, of course!" Shigeru hits the table with one of her hands.

"What do you mean 'we'll go find out'?" Soujirou raised an eyebrow.

"We'll go over and see Tsukasa, pretending that everything is fine."

"That's going to be hard," Rui finally spoke, "it's has been five years, people change. And this is Tsukasa we are talking about. Even before he was hard to manage. What's he going to be like now?"

Shigeru, the face of optimism, responds, "Well, we can always try! We may be different people but we were all friends once."

She pouted.

"I say, why not," Akira said with a shrug. "We may as well try something."

Everyone but Tsukushi agreed with a nod. All she could do was sit there thinking about the fact that Doumyouji Tsukasa was back.


End file.
